Examples of toys and devices that include cam-actuated moving parts, and which may include multiple movements driven by a single motor, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,655, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,511, U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,928, U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,390, U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,553, U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,333, U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,123, U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,491, U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,490, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,513, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,441, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,516, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,492, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,428, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,289, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,374, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,927, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,441, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,222, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,704, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,088, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,694, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,351, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,144, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,878, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,130, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,131, U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,535, U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,304, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,258, U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,190, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,889; in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-304339(A) (JP6304339); and in International Publication No. WO02064231. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.